


Distraction

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde's an impatient sort of guy. If he wants something, he usually goes about getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Craig had been working on this stupid final paper for four hours now. There was a dull ache behind his eyes, and his neck was killing him from the way he’d been tilting it for the last forty minutes. He wanted to throw his hands into the air and give up. To shout to the roof that he was fucking done with this shit and gave up, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He was seriously so close to being done with his Junior year of University, and this paper was the last thing standing in his way. That meant that Craig had to beat this, had to push his way through even if it killed him by the end.

From down the hall he could hear the door bang as it’s thrown open, but Craig doesn’t bother getting up to check. There’s only one person it could be, and that person is Clyde. He never enters the apartment quietly. He’s always throwing the doors open and being loud. If Craig didn’t love him so much it would probably annoy the shit out of him. Craig is more for quiet then Clyde, and sometimes it puts them at odds.

Clyde puts the TV up too loud, Craig likes it quiet, barely audible. Clyde bangs and smacks the pots and pans around in the kitchen while cooking, whereas Craig can efficiently handle everything with no fuss. Their friends are always commenting on how different they are, how much of polar opposites they are. “Opposites really do attract,” is the most used phrase when referring to them. Craig always found himself grudgingly agreeing. Clyde and he were different, though that was probably why they worked so well.

The door squeaks as it swings open, permitting Clyde entrance into the small second bedroom they set up to be their “office” area. Craig only spares a moment to glance up at him, dark brows furrowed, before going back to his computer. Clyde continues to lean in the doorway, arms folded over his chest, even when Craig doesn’t immediately greet him.

“Hey, babe,” Clyde says finally, figuring Craig isn’t going to say shit anytime soon. “My day was wonderful. How was yours?”

“You’re mocking me,” Craig states back, eyes never leaving his screen. He’s way too busy for Clyde’s normal shit, for his pouting when Craig doesn’t jump up to his feet to throw himself at Clyde’s feet. “I missed you. Hi. Your class was shit like normal, why bother asking?”

Now Craig can hear the pout in Clyde’s words when he next speaks, “My class isn’t always that horrible.” Clyde pauses and seems to think over what he just said, and then, “Okay, yeah, it really is. But today was pretty neutral.” Craig grunts in reply. “What are you doing?” Clyde asks and walks forward, leaning over the desk and peering at Craig’s monitor. “Ew. Your final paper, huh? Ouch.”

“I’ve been like this since you left earlier,” Craig says in response, which is the truth. He hadn’t left this desk except for a few moments to use the restroom and grab a drink. Other than that, he’s been glued to this computer and working his ass off to get this done by tonight. Tomorrow he’s supposed to turn it in and he wanted to make sure he didn’t need any last minute fine tuning before class in the afternoon. “I have to get this shit done.”

“Well, do you think you could take a break?” Clyde asks, with hope in his voice. Craig spares a moment to glance at his boyfriend, one brow quirked in query. Clyde seems to read into his expression, because he continues. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, babe.”

Craig knows what that means. It means what it always does, that Clyde is horny and wants some action. Usually Craig would smirk and get to his feet, would be more than willing to oblige him, but... today is different. Today isn’t a normal day. “I’d love to fuck you so hard that my papers get scattered to the seven winds, but, gee, I can’t. I’m doing my fucking paper, Clyde. Go fuck yourself. Literally.”

A laugh comes from Clyde a moment later, probably having let the words sink in before reacting. “I don’t want to go fuck myself,” Clyde says, lightly and breezy. For a moment Craig glances away from his computer to survey his boyfriend. Clyde has taken one step further into the room, hovering a bit away from the door but still not approaching Craig. His brown eyes are hopeful as they stare at Craig, brows quirked up in query.

“Well I’m not going to fuck you,” Craig mumbles and goes back to his computer. He hears more than sees Clyde finally approach the desk fully. “I don’t have enough time.”

There’s silence for a very long time. Craig is back to typing away on his keyboard, trying to get this point across without it being redundant. Actually, he figures Clyde left without him even noticing, which happens on occasion. Craig keeps thinking that until there’s a shuffle and suddenly hands are on his ankles, making him jump in surprise. “What the fuck,” Craig starts to say and then cuts himself off as he twists his head to look down under the desk. Clyde’s face peers up at him, mischievous smile on his lips. “Clyde,” he states more than questions. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m hoping you,” Clyde jokes halfheartedly. “Soon enough anyway.”

Craig feels like yelling at Clyde for such a stupid joke. Seriously, sometimes Craig isn’t sure why he finds Clyde so funny, because then there are times like this when he says the most ridiculously stupid jokes. Instead Craig just glares down at his boyfriend, who’s hovering around his legs on the floor, looking excited. “What do you mean me?”

Instead of answering Craig, Clyde allows his hands to slide up the outside of Craig’s legs until they stop right at the dark haired man’s hips. He then moves his hands back down the way they had come, putting a bit more pressure but not enough for Craig to definitely feel the presence of them. He knows they’re there, but it’s not hard enough to catch against the fabric of his jeans. “Clyde,” Craig says again because his boyfriend isn’t responding. “I seriously have to do this fucking paper.”

Clyde doesn’t glance up this time, instead keeping his head bent and his focus on Craig’s lower half. Craig grumbles and goes back to his computer. If Clyde wants to be ridiculous down there, Craig isn’t going to stop him. He has better things to be doing. His fingers fly over the keys as he types up his next sentence. It keeps going like this for a few minutes, Clyde moving his hands easily up and down Craig’s legs while Craig types up his paper. Craig furrows his brows but otherwise tries to ignore his boyfriend’s presence. He’ll get bored and leave any minute now.

“I’ve seriously been thinking about you all day,” Clyde whispers as his hands finally stop their trekking. Instead, they settle on Craig’s thighs and start rubbing and massaging the muscles there. Craig swallows, hard, but still attempts to look nonchalant. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit he’s starting to feel a little hot and bothered. But he can’t just give in to Clyde’s demands, because then his stupid boyfriend is going to think he can get whatever he wants whenever he wants. Craig hates it when Clyde acts all smug and he’s not about to help him in getting an even bigger head. “I kept thinking about sucking you off all day, and then maybe jacking myself while doing it. Wouldn’t you like that? Craig?”

“Clyde, I swear to God,” Craig starts and is about to keep going, but that’s when Clyde’s fingers accidentally (yeah, fucking right) move over the small bump forming in Craig’s jeans. Craig chokes off and his fingers curl on top of his keyboard, as he attempts to ignore the spike of desire starting to thrum in his veins. Clyde rubs his fingers languidly there for a few moments, bringing Craig’s erection into full form, before they move back to Craig’s thighs.

“You swear to God what?” Clyde asks and Craig can hear the damn smirk in Clyde’s words, can feel the confident way his fingers are moving against his pants now. Clyde knows Craig wants it. Clyde knows that he’s going to get his way.

“I fucking hate you,” Craig mutters and closes his eyes, allows his lashes to shutter down as he breathes through his nose. The popping of Craig’s fly doesn't go unnoticed, but Craig doesn’t attempt to stop Clyde. He wants this just as much now. It was just like Clyde to burrow his way underneath Craig’s skin, to get into his head and turn him on enough to throw caution to the wind.

“No, you don’t,” Clyde responds lightly, teasingly. Craig’s pants are pulled off in one smooth motion, Clyde tossing them away a moment later. That leaves Craig in just his boxers and he shuffles a bit, assisting Clyde in getting those off next. Craig is half hard already, and Clyde’s breath ghosts over his dick as Clyde hovers in front of his boyfriend, surveying the sight and clearly getting pleasure from that alone.

“Are you going to do something, or wha--” Craig cuts off when Clyde leans forward and licks, lightly, up Craig’s half hard erection. Craig makes a sound in the back of his throat because of it, and his fingers dig into the chair’s arms as he tosses his head back. He breathes harshly through his nose, attempting to level his head a bit. God, he should try to keep ahold of the annoyance, the fact that Clyde had made Craig turned on so that he could get what he wanted. Craig should be doing his schoolwork, not looking forward to a blowjob from his boyfriend and getting completely derailed.

“What was that?” Clyde asks, and this time his voice definitely is teasing when it issues from his mouth. Craig allows his head to fall forward, his chin touching his chest, and he glares down at the man hovering between his open legs. Clyde tilts his own head up so he can grin up at Craig. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Fuck you,” Craig utters.

“That’s the idea,” Clyde quips back. After that, there’s not much room left in Craig’s head for any further banter. Instead, it’s filled with Clyde and Clyde’s tongue trailing teasingly up and down his penis, and Clyde’s breath heavily fluttering over his skin as he moves up and down. Once Craig is teased into to full mast, Clyde opens his mouth and swallows Craig in one go. Craig chokes and for a moment he forgets how to properly breathe, because he both loves and hates when Clyde does that. Clyde’s mouth takes in all of Craig’s cock like a champ, the tip of his dick touching the back of Clyde’s throat, and Craig is scrabbling at the chair once more, trying to find some leverage.

“Shit,” Craig breathes out. “Shit, shit, fuck, yessss.”

Clyde bobs, his hands going to Craig’s hips to make sure he doesn’t thrust. Craig knows better though, and schools himself to not move even an inch. He takes all that Clyde is willing to give, his breath coming harshly as he pants into the still, quiet room. The only sound that reverberates in it is the sound of Clyde as he sucks harshly, the sound of his lips smacking around Craig’s dick when he pulls off completely before swallowing it whole again.

“Clyde,” Craig breathes, when he feels his balls tightening and knows he’s close. “Clyde,” he whines this time, because shit if he doesn’t stop Craig is really going to cum. He thought Clyde wanted to be fucked, not give his boyfriend a mind blowing blowjob. He has to stop this before Clyde goes and finishes him--

Craig whines, wordlessly, as he really does cum all down Clyde’s throat. Everything goes white, and Craig slumps back in the chair, head thrown so that when he opens his eyes he’s staring at the ceiling. He comes around right as Clyde is finishing himself off, whining prettily and his head slumped on Craig’s thigh.

“Shit,” Craig curses. “I thought you wanted to fuck, not give me a bj.”

“That too,” Clyde mutters against the skin of Craig’s thigh. “We can fuck later. No rush, right?”

“Fuck you. ‘No rush’. You know perfectly damn well I have a fucking paper to do.”

“You needed to loosen up. I’m sure you’ll write better now,” Clyde teases and crawls out from beneath the desk, jumping to his feet. He’s surprisingly spry for someone who’d just jerked himself off after sucking his boyfriend off. His cheeks are flushed and he’s panting still, but otherwise he looks fine. “I’m gonna go wash up,” he explains as he shows his sticky hands and stomach, “but you can go back to your paper. Think you can take a break in an hour?”

Anticipation leaps in Craig’s gut, but he schools his expression into a scowl. He knows it doesn’t fool Clyde though. “Yeah, fine,” Craig says on the tail end of a sigh. “Not like I have much choice.”

Clyde just chuckles as he walks out of the room, a new bounce to his step. Smug bastard.


End file.
